unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities
Deities, also called Gods, are a race of powerful, immortal beings who control all of the forces of nature, magic, and who ruled over the Earth, animals and mortals. They are worshiped by mortals. They can procreate with Humans to Create Demigods Powers & Abilities As the oldest entities, deities possess many superhuman powers which make them far superior to mortals. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Deities have the power to do almost anything. *'Immortality' - Deities are not subject of age, disease, time and death. *'Invulnerability' - They are invulnerable, to a degree, to physical attack. Only supernatural weapons can harm them. *'Super Strength' - They possess great strength. The weakest of deities can lift 30 tons with ease. *'Super Speed' - They can move faster than the human eye. *'Super Senses' - They can see across long distances and can hear whenever a mortal prays to them. *'Super Stamina' - They do not overheat or sweat. *'Super Durability' - They possess superhuman resistance to injury and pain. *'Super Agility' - They possess superhuman agility. *'Telekinesis' - They can move objects without touching them. *'Flight' - They can defy gravity. *'Heat Vision' - They can burn objects with their gaze. *'Teleportation' - they can teleport to any location. *'Shapeshifting' - They can take on the form of any element, person, or animal. *[[Power Immunity|'Power Immunity']]- They are immune to most powers possessed by lesser beings. *'Healing Factor' - Deities can heal almost instantly from injury. Known Gods Hindu *Ganesh *Kali *Vishnu *Krishna *Shiva *Saraswati *Lakshmi *Durga *Satyanarayana *Rama *Kartikeya *Hanuman *Gauri *Mitra *Bhaga *Tvāṣṭṛ *Pūṣan *Dhātṛ *Yama *Agni *Vāyu *Dyauṣ *Pṛthivī *Sūrya *Soma *Dhruva *Savitar Norse *Odin (Æsir) *Baldr (Æsir) *Loki (Æsir) *Thor (Æsir) *Búri (Æsir) *Borr (Æsir) *Dagr (Vanir) *Dellingr (Æsir) *Eir (Æsir) (Valkyrie) *Ēostre *Elli *Forseti (Æsir) *Frigg (Æsir) *Hödr (Æsir) *Idunn (Æsir) *Jörd (Æsir) *Lofn (Æsir) *Magni (Æsir) *Mímir *Nanna (Æsir) *Nótt *Sjöfn (Æsir) *Snotra (Æsir) *Tyr (Æsir) *Vár (Æsir) *Vili (Æsir) *Vé (Æsir) *Vídarr (Æsir) *Vör (Vanir) *Njörd (Vanir) *Nerthus *Kvasir (Æsir) *Freya (Vanir) *Frey (Vanir) *Heimdall (Æsir) *Sif (Æsir) *Sigyn (Æsir) *Hel (Being) *Sol (Æsir) *Máni *Urd *Verdandi *Skuld (Valkyrie) *Bragi (Æsir) *Gefjun (Æsir) *Hermód (Æsir) *Hlín (Æsir) *Hœnir (Æsir) *Ullr (Æsir) Greek *Zeus (Olympian) *Hera (Olympian) *Poseidon (Olympian) *Ares (Olympian) *Hephaestus (Olympian) *Athena (Olympian) *Hermes (Olympian) *Demeter (Olympian) *Aphrodite (Olympian) *Dionysus (Olympian) *Artemis (Olympian) *Apollo (Olympian) *Hestia (Olympian) *Hades (Olympian) *Persephone (Olympian) *Hercules *Morpheus *Thanatos (Protogenoi/Daimon) *Hypnos (Daimon) *Iris (Daimon) *Plutus *Aletheia *Eris *Hecate (Titan) *Tyche (Daimon) *Nemesis (Daimon) *Nike (Daimon) *Hebe (Daimon) *Heracles *Enyo *Phobos (Daimon) *Teotlmos *Aeolus *Boreas *Zephyros *Keto *Charon (Daimon) *Delphin *Khione *Pan (Olympian) *Palaemon *Notus *Maia *Eurus *Achelous *Phorcys *Triton *Amphitrite *Psyche *Phanes *Janus *Chaos (Protogenoi) *Akhlys (Protogenoi) *Erebos (Protogenoi) *Nyx (Protogenoi) *Aether (Protogenoi) *Hemera (Protogenoi) *Thalassa (Protogenoi) *Gaea (Protogenoi) *Ouranos (Protogenoi) *Pontus (Protogenoi) *Ourae (Protogenoi) *Nesoi *Tartarus (Protogenoi) *Elpis *Chronos (Protogenoi) *Ananke (Protogenoi) *Physis *Phanes *Thesis (Protogenoi) *Hydros *Hyperion (Titan) *Prometheus (Titan) *Iapetus (Titan) *Koios (Titan) *Krios (Titan) *Kronos (Titan) *Oceanus (Titan) *Eurybia (Titan) *Mnemosyne (Titan) *Phoebe (Titan) *Rhea (Titan) *Tethys (Titan) *Theia (Titan) *Themis (Titan) *Matty Egyptian *Ra *Horus *Anubis *Aken *Anhur *Aker *Ammit *Amunet *Onuris *Sobek *Shu *Tatenen *Taweret *Tefnut *Thoth *Wadjet *Wadj-wer *Wepwawet *Wosretm *Ptah *Qebui *Renenutet *Reshep *Satis *Seker *Sekhmet *Serqet *Seshat *Khnum *Hathor *Osiris *Bastet *Set *Sobek *Nefertem *Bes *Ma'at *Nephthys *Geb *Isis *Khonsu *Heket *Mekhit *Neith *Nekhbet *Nut *Tawaret *Shezmu *Heka *Nun *Apophis Mayan *Acan *Acat *Ah Muzencab *Ah Peku *Ah Puch *Ah Tabai *Ah Uuc Ticab *Juan Thul *Ahau Chamahez *Ajbit *Ajtzak *Akna *Alom *Awilix *Bacab *Bitol *Bolon Ts'akab *Buluc Chabtan *Cabrakan *Cacoch *Cacao *Camazotz *Can Tzicnal *Chaac *Chaac Uayab Xoc *Cit-Bolon-Tum *Chin *Cizin *Colel Cab *Colop U Uichkin *Coyopa *Cum Hau *Ek Chuaj *Gukumatz *Hobnil *Hozanek *Hun-Batz *Hun-Came *Hun-Chowen *Hunab-Ku *Hunahpu-Gutch *Hunahpu Utiu *Hun-Ixim *Hun-nal-ye *Huracan *Ixbalanque *Ixmucane *Ixpiyacoc *Ixtab *Ixazaluoh *Jacawitz *Kinich Ahau *Kinich Kakmo *Maximon *Nohochacyum *Oxlahuntiku *Qaholom *Q'uq'umatz *Tepeu *Vatanchu *Xaman Ek *Xcarruchan *Xmucane *Xpiayoc *Yaluk *Yopaat *Yum Kaax *um Kaax Haitian Voodoo *Adjassou-Linguetor *Adjinakou *Adya Houn’tò *Agassou *Agwe *Aido Quedo *Ayida-Weddo *Ayizan *Azaka Medeh *Azaka-Tonnerre *Bacalou *Badessy *Baron La Croix *Baron Samedi *Boli Shah *Bossou Ashadeh *Boum’ba Maza *Bugid Y Aiba *Captain Debas *Clermeil *Conga *Congo *Damballa *Dan Petro *Dan Wédo *Diable Tonnere *Diejuste *Dinclinsin *Eleggua *Erzulie Dantor *Erzulie Freda Dahomey *Gran Ibo *Gran Maître *Grand Bois *Kalfu *Lemba *Limba *L’inglesou *Loco *Lutin *Mademoiselle Charlotte *Mait’ Carrefour *Maîtresse Délai *Maîtresse Hounon’gon *Maman Brigitte *Marassa *Marassa Jumeaux *Marinette *Mambo *Mounanchou *Nago Shango *Obatala *Ogoun *Oshun *Oya *Papa Legba *Pie *Simbi *Sobo *Sousson-Pannan *Ti Jean Quinto *Ti Malice *Ti-Jean Petro *Yemalla *Malla Slavic *Dažbog *Jarilo *Lada *Lelya *Morana *Perun *Rod *Svarog *Svetovid *Triglav *Veles *Zosia *Živa *The Zorya *Belobog *Berstuk *Chernobog *Dodola *Dogoda *Dziewona *Dzydzilelya *Flins *Hors *Ipabog *Juthrbog *Karewit *Kresnik *Kupala *Koliada *Lada *Marowit *Marzyana *Matka Gabia *Mokosh *Myesyats *Oynyena Maria *Oźwiena *Peklenc *Percunatel *Pereplut *Podaga *Porewit *Radegast *Rugiewit *Siebog *Siliniez *Stribog *Sudice *Sudz *Tawals *Varpulis *Vesna *Zeme *Zirnitra *Zislbog *Żywie *Leshi *Mitch Chinese *Shang-Ti *Ch'ang-o *Ch'eng-Huang *Chih-Nii *Ch'in-Shu-Pao *Chuang-Mu *Chu-Jung *Erh-Lang *Feng-Po-Po *Fu-Hsi *Hou-Chi *Hsi Wang Mu *Hu-Tu *I-Ti *Zao Shen *Kuan Ti *Kuan Yin *K'uei-Hsing *Lan Ts'ai-Ho *Lei-King *Lo Shen *Lu-Hsing *Lu-Pan *Ma-Ku *Meng-Po Niang Niang *Pa *P'an-Chin-Lien *Pi-Hsia Yuan Chin *Sao-Ts'ing Niang *Shaka-Nyorai *Nu Kua *Shen Nung *Shou-Hsing *Shui-Khan *T'ai-Yueh-Ta-Ti *Tien-Hou *T'ien-Khuan *Tien-Mu *Ti-Khuan *Ti-Tsang-Wang-Pu-Sa *Tou-Mou *Tsai Shen *Tsao-Wang *Tsi-Ku *Twen-Ch'ang *Yao-Shih *Yeng-Wang-Yeh *He Bo *Ao Kuang *Chang'e *Guan Yu *Nu Wa *u Wa *Jeff Chong Babylonian *Adad *Ashur *Anu *Enki *Ereshkigal *Inanna *Marduk *Nabu *Nanshe *Nergal *Ninhursag *Ninlil *Ninurta *Shamash *Sin *Tammuz *Abu *Ama-arhus *Amasagnul *Amathaunta *Amurru *An *Asaruludu *Ashnan *Aya *Azimua *Bau *Belet-Seri *Birdu *Damgalnuna *Damu *Druaga *Emesh *Enbilulu *Endursaga *Enkimdu *Enmesarra *Ennugi *Enshag *Enten *Erra *Gaga *Gatumdag *Geshtu-E *Gibil *Gugalanna *Gunara *Hahanu *Hani *Hayasum *Hegir-Nuna *Hendursaga *Ilabrat *Ishum *Isimud *Ištaran *Kabta *Kakka *Kingu *Kubaba *Kulla *KusLahar *Lugal-Irra *Lulal *Mamitu *Manungal *Mammetun *Mandanu *Muati *Mushdamma *Nammu *Nanaya *Nazi *Negun *Neti *Ngeshtin-ana *Nibhaz *Nidaba *Namtar *Nin-Ildu *Nin-imma *Ninazu *Nindub *Ningal *Ningikuga *Ningirama *Ningishzida *Ninkarnunna *Ninkasi *Ninkilim *Ninkurra *Ninmena *Ninsar *Ninshubur *Ninsun *Ninsutu *Nintinugga *Nintulla *Nu Mus Da *Nunbarsegunu *Nusku *Pabilsaĝ *Pap-nigin-gara *Papsukkal *Pazuzu *Sarpanit *The Sebitti *Shakka *Shala *Shara *Sharra Itu *Shu-pa-e *Shul-utula *Shullat *Shulmanu *Shulsaga *Sirara *Siris *Sirsir *Sirtir *Sumugan *Tashmetum *Tishpak *Tutu *Ua-Ildak *Ukur *Uttu *Wer *Zaqar *Abzu *Anshar *Kishar *Kur *Lahamu *Lahmu *Ma *Mummu *Tiamat Others *Oberon (Fairy god) *Glorificus (Hell God) *The Darkness (Primordial Entity) External links *Deities from Greek Myth Wikia *Gods from Monsters Wikia *List of Deities from Camp Half-Blood Fanon Wikia *God (disambiguation) from Riordan Wikia *Gods from Wulfgard Wikia *Egyptian Deities from Mummy Wikia *Gods from DC Wikia *Gods from Marvel Wikia *Deities from Forgotten Realms Wikia *Deities from Path Finder Wikia *Deities from D&D Wiki *Deities from D&D Wiki 2 *Deities from Seiyapedia *Asgard Saga from Knights of The Zodiac Wikia *God Warriors from Saint Seiya Wikia Category:Supernatural Category:Gods Category:God Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Creatures